


A Short Danganronpa Poetry Collection

by Weird_Writer



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Freeform, Haiku, Poetry, poem, poetry collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22094341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weird_Writer/pseuds/Weird_Writer
Summary: A small collection of poetry I have written about Danganronpa.
Kudos: 8





	1. Free Them

**Author's Note:**

> Starting with "Free Them", this is the longest poem in the collection. It is about Shuichi and Kaede trying to fight against the Killing Game and despair, just wanting to be free.

He was a bird  
Flying freely on the winds of logic.  
She was a weak flower under the thumb of death.  
The battle for freedom rings in their hearts  
As they are pitted in a nightmare.  
The boys lost his mind.  
His wings were clipped.  
The girl is not strong enough to carry on,  
Her petals faded in the absence of joy  
Reality laughs at them  
Through a boy in a checkered scarf  
“It’s all a lie”  
The darkness whispers  
“It’s all a game”  
They were ponds to death  
And broken toys for his children   
Their minds tear apart in the night  
The morning sun awakens  
Shining a beam of new life  
On the bleeding bird  
On the dying flower  
Hope was knocked out of them  
As despair was pumped into their lives  
They were remembered no longer.


	2. Game of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poem about the Killing Game and the cast's feelings about it overall

Killing Game, they cheer.  
The Killing Game they fear.  
Blood on their hands  
It never ends  
Till the last one is dead  
Trying to take back their words,  
They fight for their lives.


	3. The Puzzle Solver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick poem about Shuichi Saihara

Peel away his feelings  
See the raw logic heartbeat  
It holds no mercy in its veins  
“Detective”, he is labeled  
Human, he is not considered


	4. Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Haiku about Kokichi Ouma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a try at writing Haikus. It is far from perfect. Sorry

He was a false man  
The darkness leading him in  
He was just a shell.


	5. Fighter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poem about Kaede fighting back against Danganronpa

Broken glass  
Crying liars  
A corrupter in hate  
A girl stands  
Infected  
Twisting her mind  
To mend a bandaid  
Mentally damaged  
She pushes on  
To make it home


	6. Twisted Laws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This poem based off of what could be a Danganronpa murder mystery

He points his finger at the killer,  
Claiming victory once and for all,  
Ignoring his knife sitting in his satchel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading through all of these! I know I typically don't do poems, but I thought it would be something interesting to test out. Thank you for reading these! I hope you enjoy them! I really enjoyed writing them!


End file.
